Such a method and such devices are described in DE 100 26754 A1 in connection with remote diagnosis, remote control, etc., of at least one component or at least one vehicle function of a motor vehicle. The document proposes establishing a connection to the terminal or to a processing unit connected to the terminal via a mobile communication network and/or via a data network (for example the Internet) and performing remote diagnosis or remote control via this access path. The connection to the mobile telecommunication terminal is established by the user (for example, the owner of the motor vehicle) via the data network and/or the mobile communication network. A specific implementation of establishing a connection under consideration of reliability, speed, and/or security of the connection establishment is not given.